Baby, you're a lost cause
by Electric Cherry
Summary: Noah is tried of fighting for the lost cause. He is done with it all. Rachel broke him, and he take the short way out. One-Shot. Review!


**I was bored and wrote another story. Song-fic.**

…

**Flashback**

"Oh God! Noah! Enough! I'm going to bed!" Rachel was screaming at Noah _again._

"Really? I knew it! You can't even face our fucking problems! Fine! Go to bed!" Noah was shouting right back at Rachel. She was standing on the stairs in a long red dress. Noah reeked of alcohol and his suit was wrinkled and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Go sleep on the couch, _Puck_," she spit at him and he scoffed.

"Actually I'll go sleep in a hotel, _Berry_," he spit right back and walked out the door. Rachel stared at him with her wide eyes and tears were running down her cheeks like clean streaks of pain.

…

Noah got home sober the next night to find all his things in a messy pile on the front yard. He also saw some bags lying next to the pile. He saw a letter taped to his guitar.

_Noah,_

_I love you, but this relationship is too much of just a broken mess. Remember the night I lost the baby and you smashed that flower vase? We are like that flower vase. All the pressures of life and pain crushed it. We need to move on and stop fighting for this lost cause._

_Love and Pain,_

_Rachel Berry_

Noah started to cry at the changed last name at the end of the letter and looked up at the window. He saw Rachel staring at him with those eyes, the ones that used to be filled with love. He quickly looked away and started to pack up.

**End Flashback**

_**Your sorry eyes cut through bone,  
>Make it hard to leave you alone,<br>Leave you here wearing your wounds,  
>Waving your guns at somebody new.<strong>_

_**Baby, you're a lost,  
>Baby, you're a lost,<br>Baby, you're a lost cause,**_

Noah sat in the old club with his guitar. He was playing _Lost Cause_ by Beck and thinking of the girl he left in New York City. In that city was the memory of the baby they lost, they fights they had, and the relationship who couldn't keep up. The man played the sweet sound with his guitar and a husky voice. The song sat in the air for a moment and shattered. People were exiting and entering the cheap, trashy bar. Noah always saw the same people, and still no one knew of the girl who stole the heart of 'Puck.' He saw Finn and Mike when they came to town. They couldn't get one word out about Rachel, and Puck really believe they didn't care.

_**There's too many people you used to know.**_  
><em><strong>They see you coming, they see you go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They know your secrets and you know theirs.<strong>_  
><em><strong>This town is crazy, nobody cares<strong>_

_**Baby, you're a lost,**_  
><em><strong>Baby, you're a lost,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, you're a lost cause.<strong>_

Noah got home around 3 in the morning and sat next to the guitar on his bed. He picked up the lest note Rachel ever wrote him. The goodbye note. Noah flipped it over and wrote on the back.

_**I'm tired of fighting**_  
><em><strong>I'm tired of fighting<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fighting for a lost cause<strong>_

_**There's a place where you are going**_  
><em><strong>You ain't never been before<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one laughing at your back now<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one's standing at your door<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's what you thought love was for<strong>_

Noah remember when he used to make fun of the 'emo' kids and making jokes about them in high school. He laughed now at the irony. He was suicidal, but didn't wear all black. Noah grabbed the sleeping pill container and his bottle and downed them both. He picked up his guitar and played his song until he couldn't anymore. He was slurring and sliding, but he had to finish. He thought of everything and nothing at the name time. He felt his eyes go dark, and he fell back.

_**Baby, you're a lost**_  
><em><strong>Baby, you're a lost<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, you're a lost cause<strong>_

_**I'm tired of fighting**_  
><em><strong>I'm tired of fighting<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fighting for a lost cause<strong>_

Rachel received a letter from Finn and found the note she once wrote Noah. On the back, Noah had written her.

_Rachel,_

_I love you, too. I remember that vase, I am that vase. I am broken and crushed. Don't worry, I'll see our baby soon. I'll tell them how amazing their mother is. I have to leave this world because, baby, you're a lost cause. So am I. I'm tired of fighting the pain everyday, and you can say I'm weak, but I have to end it._

_With only Love,_

_Noah Puckerman_

She started to cry and break down onto the floor. She laid on her side and knew her true love had died and broke because of her. Rachel was shaking and sobbing on the rug where Noah stood the night before he left. She ran her hand against it and realized something;

_She was a murderer._

…

**OH BOO HOO.**

**REVIEWWWWWWW!**


End file.
